elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind
thumb|center|670 px The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind – pierwszy rozdział do gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Rozdziały są bardzo dużymi dodatkami wprowadzającymi ogromną ilość nowej zawartości, w tym zmiany w systemie gry, nowe umiejętności, nowe klasy. Ten rozdział zapewnia 30 godzin rozgrywki, nie licząc tych elementów, które da się powtarzać i aktywności gracza poza robieniem zadań. Nawet nowi gracze, którzy dopiero kupią The Elder Scrolls Online z dodatkiem Morrowind, mogą od razu zagrać w rozdział z innymi graczami na innych poziomach dzięki One Tamriel. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że 1 maja 2017 roku była 15 rocznica wydania gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Fabuła Rozdział rozgrywa się w Vvardenfell, około 700 lat przed The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Mapę wysokościową wyspy twórcy oparli dokładnie na mapie z The Elder Scrolls III. The Vestige - główny bohater gry - pomaga Vivekowi osłabionemu przez tajemniczą chorobę powrócić do sił i ocalić świat przed daedrycznym zagrożeniem. Miasto Vivek jest w trakcie budowy. Wątek główny dodatku dotyczy politycznych intryg na Vvardenfell, przez które postać gracza podąża w towarzystwie elitarnej, legendarnej członkini Morag Tong. W trailerze The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind na początku asasynka przemawia do Viveka. To Dunmerka o imieniu Naryu Virian. Przybyła z Deshaan i ma misję. Za zgodą Viveka odbyła podróż w dzicz Vvardenfell w poszukiwaniu Arcymistrza Morag Tong. Dopiero dowiemy się, dlaczego poluje na Arcymistrza i dlaczego mówi o tym do Viveka. Wydarzenia, które prowadzą do sytuacji w trailerze, są opisane w Naryu's Journal, książki dołączonej do kolekcjonerskiego wydania rozdziału Morrowind z podstawową grą. Gdy walczy z dwemerskimi automatonami, pomaga jej mag oraz niedźwiedź. To przestawienie klasy Warden, opisanej niżej w tym artykule. Widać, jak używa Sleet Storm, jednej z umiejętności klasowej. Zadaje ona obrażenia przeciwnikom i zmniejsza obrażenia zadawane Wardenowi i jego sojusznikom. Na koniec Arcymistrz Morag Tong ginie, a Naryu wypełnia tym samym swój kontrakt. Niestety, teraz ona i jej przyjaciel stoją naprzeciw Dwemerowego Kolosa. W grze nie ma Upiornej Bariery. Jest tak, gdyż świat nie odczuł jeszcze działań głównego przeciwnika Nerevaryjczyka z Trzeciej Ery. Dopiero w 2E 882 przebudzi się Dagoth Ur, a The Elder Scrolls Online rozgrywa się w 2E 582. Nowa elementy gry Wprowadzona została nowa klasa, Warden. Tak naprawdę Warden był piątą klasą planowaną przy tworzeniu gry, ale nie został ostatecznie do niej wprowadzony. Jest przystosowany do każdej z trzech archetypowych ról postaci -leczącej, obronnej lub zadającej obrażenia (czyli healer, tank, dps). Linia umiejętności opartych na magii natury służy leczeniu, ta oparta na magii lodu tankowaniu, a ta ze zwierzęcymi towarzyszami - zadawaniu obrażeń. Halls of Fabrication w Tel Fyr to nowy Trial. Jednym z przeciwników jest Dwemerowy Kolos. The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind wprowadza zapowiadane od dawna battlegrounds, czyli pojedynki między grupami graczy na określonych terenach. Odbywają się one między trzema czteroosobowymi grupami (4vs4vs4) należącymi do drużyn: * Fire Drakes (pomarańczowi) * Pit Daemons (zieloni) * Storm Lords (fioletowi) Jeden z nich ma miejsce na Popielnych Ziemiach, w kamieniołomie blisko Czerwonej Góry. Istnieją trzy różne rodzaje battlegrounds: * Team Deathmatch (walka na śmierć i życie) * Capture the Flag (zdobycie flagi) * Domination (zdobycie punktu na mapie i utrzymanie go) W grze dostępne są następujące battlegrounds: * Ald Carac * Foyada Quarry * Ularra Ciekawostki * Na symbolu dłoni Viveka, który jest na okładce The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, są litery w alfabecie daedrycznym. Cyfra 3 w tekście jest faktycznie trójką, a nie nowym symbolem w alfabecie. Jest to cytat z Szóstego Kazania Viveka: (Na kciuku) Jestem Vehk, obrońca Czerwonej Góry (Na dłoni dole po lewej, od największego do najmniejszego) aż po kres dni, których naliczono 3333. Pode mną jest dzicz, której potrzebujemy, by odsunąć się od (Na dole po prawej, od największego do najmniejszego) Altmerów. Ponad mną jest wyzwanie, które pławi się w ogniu i (Najbardziej po prawej na dłoni) esencji (Na małym palcu) boskości. Jesteś przeze mnie pożądany, inaczej niż w przypadku proroków, (Na palcu serdecznym) którzy przedtem nosili twoje imię. Sześć jest ścieżek, od tajemnicy przez wroga, po nauczyciela. (Na palcu środkowym) Boethiah i Azura to zasady uniwersalnego spisku, który jest poczęciem i (Na palcu wskazującym) kreacją, a Mephala czyni z niego formę sztuki. Gdyż mówiąc miecz, mam na myśli pierwszą noc. (Na środku dłoni, od góry do dołu) Gdyż mówiąc słowo, mam ma myśli martwotę. Galeria Logo Dłoni Viveka.jpg|Zbliżenie na dłoń Viveka w logo TESO: Morrowind Vvardenfell (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art Vvardenfell Battlegrounds – sztandary (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Sztandary drużyn z battlegrounds War bear (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art niedźwiedzia bojowego Cliff strider (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art skrzekacza Telvanni (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art zbroi Telvanni Redoran (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art zbroi Redoran Hlaalu (Conceptart) (Online).jpg|Concept art zbroi Hlaalu Nawigacja be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind en:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind Kategoria:Gry